Lombre (Pokémon)
|} Lombre (Japanese: ハスブレロ Hasubrero) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Lombre is a bipedal Pokémon that is mostly green with some light blue markings. Its face, ears, arms, and back are light blue. It has stubby, round ears, large eyes with small pupils, and a red bill-like mouth. There is a large lilypad on its head, which has a notch in it and resembles a sombrero. It has long arms with four red fingers and a thumb on each hand and feet with three toes. Its entire body is covered in a thin, slimy film that creates an unpleasant sensation when touched. It is sometimes mistaken for a human child. Lombre is a nocturnal Pokémon that sleep on a during the day. Very mischievous, this Pokémon will tug on fishing lines from underwater and pop out to startle people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Lombre 's evolved into Lombre in Take the Lombre Home. The people in the village and were visiting claimed that Lombre would bring water back to their village. Lombre evolved into in Once in a Mawile. Other A Lombre appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where gave it a Water Stone to evolve. Multiple Lombre appeared in One for the Goomy!, after being startled by Team Rocket when attacked the river with . They subsequently attacked Team Rocket and Ash's group using along with , who were using . This caused the groups to get separated from each other. Minor appearances A Lombre appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. A 's Lombre appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Lombre appeared in The Champ Twins!. A 's Lombre appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. Pokédex entries . Primarily a nocturnal creature, it is sometimes mistaken for a human child.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shelly has a Lombre that appeared in Lombre Larceny. She evolved it into a Ludicolo using her Water Stone whilst fighting near Rustboro City. A student's Lombre appeared in Movie Panic. A Lombre appeared in Chesnaught Protects as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Lombre hangs around Pokémon Square. Lombre appears to like its personality, as is shown through its decision not to evolve into the carefree Ludicolo. He is also present on the Hill of the Ancients to celebrate the victory of the fallen star being destroyed, and is playfully cornered by Blastoise and the other NPC characters while the begins to vanish. After the game is completed, he gives the player access to Stormy Sea. * : Another Lombre appears as a resident of Serene Village. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} and |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} , , , Couriway Town, Pokémon Village, ( ing) Pokémon Village (Horde Encounter)}} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 18, Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley, Soothing Shore, Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 356}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=271 |name2=Lombre |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=272 |name3=Ludicolo |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Lombre's have several unique attributes: ** They have a unique type combination. ** They are the only Pokémon with a dual Egg Group of and . ** They are the only Pokémon that can have the Ability without it being their Hidden Ability. Origin Lombre's appearance is similar to the Japanese mythological creature known as the . A kappa has a dish on its head filled with water that is the source of its power, called a sara, just as this Pokémon has a similar dish and uses to replenish itself. It also has facial features similar to the kappa, such as a -like beak. It also bears some resemblance to the . Name origin Lombre may be a combination of and hombre (Spanish for man). It may also derive from (Spanish for hat), similar to its Japanese name. Hasubrero is a combination of 蓮 hasu (lotus) and . Its German name, Lombrero, mirrors this meaning. In other languages and sombrero |fr=Lombre|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Lombre|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lombrero|demeaning=From Lotus and Sombrero |it=Lombre|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=로토스 Rotosu|komeaning=From lotus |zh_cmn=蓮帽小童 / 莲叶小童 Liányètóngzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lotus hat lad" |hi=लम्ब्रे Lombre|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ломбрэ Lombre|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Lombre * Lombre (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Water Stone de:Lombrero es:Lombre fr:Lombre it:Lombre ja:ハスブレロ zh:莲帽小童